Clarity
by mrs clark gable
Summary: Oneshot ficlet. Sami comes home from her night at Alice's and finds her love for Lucas reafirmed, pushing away all doubts.


**Okay so I can't shake this bad feeling I have, mostly because I've been watching the show. I want to state for the world to hear, right now, that I absolutely will now and forever hate Brandon Walker until the day his character is killed off and even then I'm not sure the hate will go away. I'm trying to be optimistic because I believe Lumi will win out in the end, but I hate angst, at least I hate it when I don't know the outcome. If JER even so much as hints that he is ending lumi for brami, I will personally find a way to get to LA and kick his ass. I don't care if he is forty-something years older than me, I will take extreme pleasure in it. Okay enough of my ranting, this is just basically a little ficlet of fluff to make me feel better.**

The nerve of that man! Angrily, Sami jabbed the up button on her apartment building's elevator. She couldn't believe him, thinking she would just fall back into his arms. After the dance she had been all but forced to share with a stranger, he had taken off his mask to reveal the face of her ex-husband Brandon Walker. Over his shoulder she could see Kate's triumphant smirk. He had looked down at her, with that condescending smile that she had once thought to be charming.

"I knew no one could ever get over me. Samantha, I'm so glad you came to your senses. I've decided to forgive you. I'm willing to take you back."

She just looked at him blankly. _Willing, _he was _willing_ to take her back? He made it sound like she had been sitting here pining for him, begging him to come back, when it was the total opposite. She had an amazing man at home who _wanted_ to be with her. Brandon was making it seem like he was making the ultimate sacrifice.

And what was with the name Samantha; was it really that hard for him to say Sami? Then again, considering whom she was thinking of, it was possible he lacked the brain power to see how it annoyed her. She hadwalked off without a word and went straight to Kate, to make something very clear.

"I don't know how you did it, but I know you had something to do with bringing him here. I love Lucas; you have to get that through your thick head. You can't possibly think that this could break us up, and don't bother denying it, _Katie_," she moved threateningly closer to hiss in her ear, "Secrets always find a way to come out. Take my word on this one, I should know."

The ding of the elevator brought her back to the present and she made her way to her apartment. Opening the door, she found a sight that warmed her heart.

Lucas looked down at the small, wiry body curled next to him and smiled an affectionate smile. Will had fallen asleep watching scary movieswith him. His son had been upset earlier, but after some needling he had finally been able to find out what was wrong. Brandon Walker was back in Salem.

He had assured the boy that it wouldn't change anything, trying to sound as confident as he wished he felt. It was hard to believe Sami would choose to be with him when she had fought so hard to keep Brandon in her life. Well, he wasn't going to let her leave him for that violent jerk, he loved her too damn much and it was his turn to finally be happy.

"Stop jumping to conclusions, Lucas," he admonished himself out loud.

He couldn't start doubting her now, they were in love and true love always won, that's what all the movies taught. He eased himself off the couch and scooped Will up in his arms. He really was getting too big for this, but Lucas couldn't let go of the small luxury of carrying his son to bed, not yet. When he turned to start towards Will's room, Lucas noticed Sami standing in the open doorway. The tender look on her face assuaged any doubts he may have had, better than words ever could.

The love filling her heart made it feel like her chest may burst. Trying to fight off the threatening tears, Sami motioned for Lucas to follow her. She opened the bedroom door and turned the covers down. Lucas put Will down and she took off his socks, noting that once again another pair had been mismatched. She pulled up his sheets and comforter and they both whispered their "goodnights" and kissed the top of his head. They moved back into the living room, holding hands, and settled back on the couch.

She nuzzled his neck and snuggled closer to him, basking in the unadulterated peace in that moment. God, she loved this man. He was strong and wonderful and beautiful. Sami briefly wondered if a man could be described as beautiful, but looking at him confirmed that she already knew the answer. He was beautiful, inside and out.

She found the hand that wasn't slowly working its way through her hair and entwined their fingers together, studying the contrasts. His hand was large and powerful looking, hers was small and nimble. His was dark and bronzed, while hers was milky white. Sighing contentedly, she burrowed a bit closer.

"I love you," she whispered, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, which to her it was.

No three words had ever lifted his soul like that before. There had been a time when he hungered for even the smallest morsel of affection from her, although he was loathed to admit it. To have her offer every thing he had ever dreamed of without reservation gave him a giddy euphoric feeling that was hard to describe, it was addictive. Lifting their joined hands, he placed a gentle kiss to the back of her knuckles.

"I love you, too," he whispered just as quietly.

With a chuckle, he watched as she suppressed a yawn.

She felt his laughter reverberate throughout her body, making her move with his chest. With a sheepish smile, she looked up at him and he kissed the crown of her golden head.

"I think our son isn't the only one who's ready to go to bed."

Smiling completely now, Sami let him lead her to the master bedroom. She changed into a nightgown, while he stripped down to his boxers before cuddling together in bed. She had never felt so safe in her life. No man could ever make her feel so loved and secure. Meanwhile, Lucas was just reveling in being so close to her, still amazed by the fact that she was finally his.

In that moment he knew with certain conviction that he could never let this go.

In that moment she knew with stunning clarity that this was where she was meant to be all along, this was home.


End file.
